


The Haught Family

by babx_alex006



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Family, Jetri, Multi, Nicole Haught Backstory, Wayhaught - Freeform, WynDoc - Freeform, wynaught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babx_alex006/pseuds/babx_alex006
Summary: A simple call turned to be the phone call that changed Nicole's life forever.
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri/Robin, Nicole & Emilya, Nicole Haught & Randy Nedley, Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

This happened a few months after the return of Waverly from the garden. Nicole was at the homestead, sleeping with her bonus blanket when she received a call. A call from Nedley.

The ringing of the phone wakes her up, and without checking who call she's picking up.

-Sheriff Haught, how can I help? She says with a little voice.

-Nicole? I need you at the hospital.

-Nedley?! Are you okay? What happened ?! Said her a little panicked.

-I am fine Haught, it is not about me. It is about a case.

-It's.. 

She stop and look at the time. 

-It's 3AM, Nedley. Can't you call someone else?

-Nicole, it's about Emilya.

-What about her?

-Please come meet me at the hospital.

-I.. I'm on my way! 

She hangs up, jump out of bed and she quickly prepares.

-Baby?.. What are you doing? 

Said Waverly who just wake up because of all the noises Nicole was doing.

-Go back to sleep babe, I will be right back.

Say Nicole while kissing Waverly on the forehead. And then leaves the room and go dowstairs.

-Haught ? Where are you going? Say Wynonna while she's drinking whiskey.

-Nedley just called me about a old case. I have to go to the hospital. 

Say Nicole, while taking her car keys.

-It's 3 am and it's your day off. Can't you go tomorrow?

-I can't, like I said old case.

-Fine, but I'm coming with you. 

-Yeah sure, if you want.

Wynonna finish her drink, take Nicole keys from her hand and said :

-I'm driving. Or no one is going anywhere. Because excuse me to say that but you look like shit Nicole.

-I..

Wynonna look at Nicole with a persistent look for a few seconds before Nicole finally agreeing with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten minutes later Nicole and Wynonna arrived at the hospital, and searched Nedley who was waiting for them at the reception.

-Haught! Said Nedley waving at Nicole and Wynonna.

-Hey.. So why are we here?

-They found her.

Nicole stares at Nedley chocked, the time freezes for the space of a few second for her. She take a few more seconds to responses.

-Wait.what?! Are you sure it's her?! I mean it..

Nicole didn't had the time to finish that Nedley interrupted her :

-Nicole, it's her.

Wynonna who was watching the scene confuses she ask :

-What are we talking about ? Who did you found?

She start at Nedley , and then look at Nicole who still wasn't realizing what Nedley just said.

-Haught?

Nicole brushes past Nedley completly ignoring Wynonna and goes into the room where she finds Emilya laying unconscious in the hospital bed. She stands there stunned before moving further into the   
room. Her sister who had been missing for more that 20 years, the sister she thought was dead after searching for so long and being unable to find her. Emilya was actually laying there right in front of her. Just as Nicole was about to approach the bed Wynonna comes in.

-What the hell Haught?!

Nicole just turns to her tears starting to fall down her face. Wynonna looked at the bed then back at Nicole when she was about to ask who that was she felt Nicole just collapse into her sobbing.

-Nciole what's going on ?

Nicole couldn't control her sobbing even when she felt Wynonna put her arms around her in an attempt to confort her. The guilt she felt as she started at her sisters for those few minutes was overwhelming.   
She stopped searching, she presumed her sister was dead and yet there she was. And now she knew she had to explain who she was to the people who mattered to her.

After a few minutes of crying Nicole manages to pull herself together.

She stares at Wynonna for a few seconds before finding the courage to talk to her.

-Her name is Emilya..Emilya Haught..

-Haught? Wynonna look at Nicole confuse.

Nicole sit and invite Wynonna to do the same.

-24 years ago, like you know I was at this stupid festival here in Purgatory.

She stop, take a deep breath and continu.

-The thing I didn't tell you is that I didn't go alone.. I was with my little sister. She was 2 at the time and my parents wasn't home so I decided to take her with me.  
It was a stupid decision, the worst decision I have ever take.

Wynonna was looking at Nicole and listening attentively what she was saying.

-Anyway.. So we did go together, but it happened.

Wynonna with a soft voice said :

-The cult of Bulshar?..

-Yes.. And i don't remember much of it. I only remember putting us into this canoe but when i got to the river she wasn't here anymore..

She take a little break before continuing.

-I never stopped searching for her. Until a few weeks after I came back here, in the ghost river triangle. 

Tears start falling down on Nicole face, when Wynonna puts her hand on Nicole's leg. 

Nicole look at Wynonna and said :

-I thought she was dead..

Before sobbing again.

-None of this is your fault, you was only 6 at that time.. You never could imagine that this would happened.

-Wynonna.. I stopped looking for her..

-Shhh, it's gonna beokay.

Said Wynonna while puting Nicole head on her shoulder and instantly Nicole fails asleep.

Shortly after Nicole falls asleep Nedley quietly knocks on the door then enters. He looks over at Nicole and Wynonna and slowly walks up to them. Wynonna goes to say something but he just shakes his head and looks back over Nicole with sadness in his eyes. He then gestures for Wynonna to meet him outside the room.

She quiclky look at Nicole who was sleeping and then follow him outside the room.

-How can she have keep this for herself all this time?.. Why didn't she talk to us about this..

Nedley give her a coffee and then said :

-You know, Nicole isn't really the kind of peoples who like talk about her past.

Wynonna sighs and looks into the room at Nicole who has just woken up,then back at Nedley.

-Is she okay?

-Who? Nicole?

-No, her si..

She take a few seconds and continues.

\- sister. How do you found her? And are we really sure it's her?

-She was found not too far from the for the police station, unconscious and desytrated. And I wouldn't have called Nicole if I wasn't sure. 

He takes a piece of paper from his pocket, and gives it to Wynonna. She unfolds it and looks at it.

-Is that a blood test ?

-I asked Jeremy to compares it with Nicole's. 

Wynonna didn't have the time to say anything when Nicole suddently join them.

-Hey.. uhm she is starting to wake up.. I have to interrogate her but..

\- I can do it Haught, you don't have to.

Nedley didn't get to finish as Nicole interrupted and said :

-N..no it's fine, go home. You already have done so much.

-Are you sure?

-Yes, we got this Nedley.

Wynonna said before going in the room.

Nicole looked at Nedley for a few seconds before hugging him.

-Thank you. Whispered Nicole to Nedley before following Wynonna into the room.

Nedley smile at Nicole and Emilya then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other. Then Wynonna spoke to Emilya :

-Hey, I'm Wynonna Earp officier of black badge and she is..

-Sheriff Nicole Haught. Nicole said as she looked Emilya in the eyes.

Nicole stoped for a few seconds and then say :

-What's your name?

-E..Emilya.

Nicole looked over at Wynonna and then asked :

-Can you tell us what happened?

Emilya looks at Nicole, then stares at Wynonna panicked. 

Wynonna then take her hand and said :

-It's okay you are safe now, you can talk to us. 

Emilya smiles at Wynonna who returns the smile.

-I.. don't remember much of the first few years but he said he saved me when I was little. At first he was nice, but when I turned 12 he suddently start to be mean for no reasons. He..

The ringing of Wynonna's phone interrupted Emilya. Wynonna looked down at her phone to see who was calling her then said to Nicole :

-Sorry, I have to take this it's Waverly. 

-Let's take a break and we will come back later. You have to rest for now.

Nicole said to Emilya then left the room with Wynonna. 

Wynonna picks up, and didn't had the time to say anything that Waverly said :

-Where are you?!

Waverly shouted over the phone.

Nicole makes the sign at Wynonna to put her phone on speaker. Wynonna does so then said :

-Hey! I am with Nicole, at the uhm.. She looks at Nicole and then continues.

-We are at the Hospital.

-Wait what ?! Is she okay ?! 

-Sort of?

Nicole start talking and said : 

-Hello baby, I'm fine. But you should come. There is something I... I have to tell you.

Waverly confused say :

-It's 5am.

-Please.. Nicole said with a soft voice.

-Yeah..Sure, I will be here in twenty minutes.

-See you later. Wynonna said before hanging up the phone.

Then look at Nicole and say :

-Are you sure you want to tell her right now?

-Wynonna you know I can't lie to her. Plus she has to know.. 

Twenty minutes later, Waverly joins both Nicole and Wynonna who was waiting for her sitting at a table in the cafeteria.

Wynonna gets up when she saw her baby sister.

-Two hours?! Two hours that you left without saying anything! 

Waverly stop when she noticed that her love was crying. She looks at Wynonna.

-What happened? 

Wynonna turn herself and seaw Nicole, then turn back to Waves. 

-You should seat.. Say Wynonna as she sits down.

Waverly do the same, and takes Nicole hand. Wynonna looks at Nicole, seeing that she is crying she decides to take the iniative and start telling everything to her sister.

Thirty minutes later Wynonna decides to go back to the homestad, whilst Wayhaught decided to stay at the hospital a little longer.


End file.
